Barefoot Cinderella
by Noah of Literature
Summary: A Twin-conniving con takes a turn for the better for our female Host! Short story of mostly fluff. Rated 'T' only for swearing. Maybe be a sequel if I feel like it. R&R! Owns nothing! X3


_**I OWN NOTHING! JUST A SPARK OF INSPIRATION! SONG GOES TO MILEY CYRUS AND IDK WHO OWNS OURAN BUT IT AIN'T ME! VERY FEW THINGS IN HERE ARE REAL! ENJOY!**_

_8888888_

_My Barefoot Cinderella_

Haruhi Fujioka groans inwardly as her face contracts into a radiant smile as she poses for the cameras of the critics photographers who are here to see Mrs. Hitachiin's newest line of clothing. The designs just so happened to be for the more flat-chested female, and Mrs. Hitachiin didn't have any models that fitted the description, so the Twins had conned poor Haruhi into performing the fashion show for their mom. These designs were very mature, obviously intended to older women, but in the eyes of the critics, it gives this unknown girl the perfect edge to seem very sophisticated in this growing world of poise and class. Some start paging other famous modeling companies about this new, fresh girl who could be the next Gisele Bündchen.

Haruhi walks back up the runway, swaying her hips in an almost enticing way. Enough to make her slight curves noticeable, but not too much to seem like she's trying to hard. She disappears off stage and comes back in a long, flowing dress of light fabric. The various shades of vivid peacock colors only enhancing her pale skin. Her matching, bold eye shadow makes her look inhuman. The light, graceful way she seems glide down the runway completes her look of ethereal immortality. She's absolutely stunning. The Hosts all have their breath stolen at the sight of Haruhi as she moves fluidly. She is tear-jerking-ly beautiful. She stops at the end of the catwalk and turn slightly, hand on one hip, and looks over her shoulder, showing off the low V-cut of the back, her eyes daring the cameras to stray from her. She faces them fully and runs a hand through her short, free hair slowly while the cameras flash wildly. It's an off the shoulder dress made mainly of chiffon and cashmere, glimmering like gossamer. It shows off just enough skin to keep the imagination going. The long slits up the sides stop two inches from her hip bones, her legs flashing teasingly every now and then. The entire dress seems to float around her in a beautiful haze that has every eye hypnotized. However... she's not wearing any shoes. All of the slightly wild, more natural dresses have not had any shoes added to them.

She turns away with a powerful sense of dignity and walks with an air of superiority as she walks back up the runway and disappears again. Ten minutes later, Mrs. Hitachiin comes out. "I would like to personally present the last dress of my newest line, 'Barefoot Cinderella'." she moves aside and Haruhi steps out, effectively taking the breath away from _everybody_.

It clings to her figure like a gentle lover. The color is a soft cyan blue the shimmer like diamonds when the light hits it in the certain, perfect way. It's sleeveless and ends in fashionably cute tatters just below her knees. The overall grace and light feeling that comes with wearing the dress in enchanting. She has a little mascara and eyeliner on, the only things needed, besides a little clear shimmer gloss, to go with the dress. Bits of gossamer flit off from the torso, giving her a halo of celestial blue.

"And my lovely model here has even wrote and composed a song to accompany the line in my next fashion show." With a snap from Mrs. Hitachiin, the music immediately changes. Curiously, the Hosts watch Haruhi, remembering with internal winces how her father said she couldn't sing. But Haruhi seems happy and totally confident, so the Hosts don't say anything aloud.

_Oh...yeah...  
Yeah...  
Yeah...  
Yeah!_

_Every morning I wake up to find  
I always dream the same.  
Every night I come to my window  
When you call my name.  
But the way the words you say  
Just fall like rain.  
'Till I'm drowning in the sound of  
Your invitation!_

_When ask, "Do you wanna dance,  
My barefoot Cinderella?  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
The way you're lookin' right now  
Is what I like the best  
And then you...  
Say "do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever  
No one will ever be more beautiful  
My barefoot, my barefoot cinderella."  
Yeah, ohh..._

The Hosts are stunned by Haruhi's carefree attitude as she sings this song of complete and utter love-sick nonsense. But they're captivated by the female who has so deeply rooted herself, obliviously, into their lives as she performs out of sheer willingness, not weighted down by any pressure of any form or fashion. She has become, in this moment, the epitome of beauty.

_A dream world is always perfect_  
_But thats not my real life_  
_Wish you did but you don't know_  
_Then me I am inside_  
_I pray that you'll come lookin' and I won't hide (won't hide)_  
_I'm smiling when you find me_  
_Coz I've been waiting_

_For you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot cinderella"_  
_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_  
_The way you're lookin' right_  
_Now is what I like the best_  
_And then you..._  
_Say "do you wanna take a chance?_  
_Stay with me forever_  
_No one will ever be more beautiful_  
_My barefoot, my barefoot cinderella."_

_When I close my eyes it starts, yeah,_  
_Like a movie for my heart,_  
_Here comes my favourite part._  
_Yeaahhhh... ohhhh..._

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot cinderella"_  
_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_  
_You're what I like the best_  
_And then you..._

_Say "do you wanna take a chance?_  
_Stay with me forever_  
_No one will ever be more beautiful,_  
_Oohhhh.. cinderella.._

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot cinderella"_  
_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_  
_The way you're lookin' right_  
_Now is what I like the best_  
_And then you..._  
_Say "do you wanna take a chance?_  
_Stay with me forever_  
_No one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot,_  
_My barefoot cinderella."_

The song ends and Haruhi grins like an excited child at Christmas. (*cough* which I might make as a sequel *cough*) The Hosts and photographers burst into applause. Haruhi curtsies, which is so out of the norm for her but just seems to fit her, and heads backstage to change. The photographers and critics bunch together to discuss the test run. They compare notes and pictures, paging and emailing and making calls while intermingling.

Haruhi appears about fifteen minutes later in the same Hitachiin dress she wore on her day out with Hikaru. "So how was it?" she asks casually as she tries to rub the last of the makeup off. She keeps missing the eyeliner, though. "Here, Haruhi, let us help." the Twins sigh in unison and sit her between them on a loveseat and carefully rub off every last speck of makeup from her smooth. ivory skin. Once the Twins relinquish her, the critics and photographers swarm her, shooting questions and taking more pictures at a mile a minute. The Hosts shrug but then get shivers of foreboding at the devious look reflecting off the Twins' faces.

_***Three Days Later*** _

"Hey, Haruhi, we've got some mail for you." the Twins decree as the drop a large bag of letters and manila packets on her lap in the music room. It's before the customers start showing up, so Haruhi fishes a random one out of the bag and looks at it, not recognizing the company logo. "You don't even need to read them, since we read them all already." Hikaru shrugs nonchalantly. Haruhi's eye twitches. "Yeah, it's a bunch of letters and packets from other world-wide modeling and record companies." And mom's willing to double the highest bidder, which I must say, is pretty darn high." Kaoru imitates the shrug his older brother had just performed. Haruhi's eye twitches again. "What the hell you two!? Don't you know it's illegal to read other people's mail!? You _idiots!_" she yells furiously, throwing the softest, most unbreakable things she can find.

Upon seeing a particular letter, she stops. Slowly, she kneels down and picks it up. She looks over the letter intensely, seeing the record company label, before opening it. Haruhi pulls out five papers folded neatly together and reads them. Her mouth drop halfway down the first page and starts to read faster. When the Twins try to look over her shoulder, having ignored the record company letters since that's out of their jurisdiction, she growled at them and went to read the letter in peace in the dressing room.

After about ten minutes, she emerges with a bright smile on her face. "It looks like I'm going to America." she announces brightly, holding up the record company's letter of acceptance proudly.

_**A.N. Tell me what you think! R&R's welcome!**_


End file.
